The captured hearts of L and Mello
by Itachiluver123
Summary: L and Mello know how to fall in love LXOc MelloXOc


_**I do not own any Deathnote characters only Dani and Yumi**_

**Meeting the boys **

It was a sunny afternoon as 2 15 year old girls walked up to a mansion and rang the doorbell. One of the girls had jet black hair with blue streaks that reached down to her mid-back. She had a pair of blue glasses on and she had beautiful arctic blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress that reached down to her knees with a white jacket that went to her elbows. She was also wearing black sneaker's which made her look a bit...different.

The other girl had blonde hair with red streaks that also reached her mid-back. She had beautiful forest green eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Leave...I won't remember you anyway :]' on it in big red letters. She also had on a pair of black cargo pants and was wearing a pair of red sneakers which matched her outfit. They both had 2 suitcases.

After a few moment's a boy who looked about 15, give or take a year, with snow white hair answered the door. "May I help you?" He asked in a quiet emotionless voice as he looked at them. He saw that the one with arctic blue eye's had on a blue heart shaped locket and so did the one with green eyes except it was red."We would like to see Watari pipsqueak."Said the one with forest green eyes. " You don't have t-to be so m-mean Dani." Said the girl with arctic blue eyes "You know I don't care Yumi. I'm not nice...Only to you."" I know."She said as she looked at the floor.

"Hey Loser who was at the door?"Asked a blonde headed boy with a chocolate bar in his hand."I think they are some knew addition's to the whammy's house Mello."Said Near."So who are the new boy's?" "Were girl's moron." "That's not possible. This is an orphanage for geniuses not some stupid crybabies." He said as he took a bite of his huge chocolate bar."Were smarter than you" "No you're not I've been here all my life and know tons that you wouldn't know."Said Mello.

There was something that sounded like flesh slapping flesh and everyone realized it was Dani slapping Mello hard on the face and making him fall down. A red haired boy came down the stairs and just stared at the unconscious Mello on the floor."What happened to Mello?" "He just got the only girl who can kick his ass mad as hell. When he wakes up tell him that if he angers me again I'll break his fricken nose!"Dani said as she walked to the couch and sat on it."Will she really break his nose?"Asked the red haired boy." Dani's not that nice unless you're on her good side. Sadly, he's is on her bad side." Yumi said as she took a first aid kit out of her backpack and took out smelling salt.

She put them in front of Mello's face and he suddenly jumped up looking as angry as ever."What the hell is your problem? ""Well...You just got a mafia girl who just lost her parent's angry...NEVER DO THAT!"She said as she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen."What's the big deal about losing your parent' anyway? Their all good for nothing's" He mumbled but it was just loud enough for Yumi to hear started to cry quietly on a spinny chair that she decided to sit in. She sat in her weird position where she was sitting on the front of her feet with her knees pulled up to her chest. The only difference between how she sat right now was that her arms were crossed on her knees and she was crying. "What's going on here?"Said a dull emotionless voice.

YUMI'S POINTOF VIEW

I looked up and saw through my tear-filled eye's a boy that looked about the same age as me and my sister with black hair that flew out in all directions. He had midnight blue eyes that you could barely see because his black pupil's were covering it and he was wearing a pearl white long sleeve shirt and baggy faded-blue jeans. But he was only wearing socks.

He looked around the room and he spotted Dani as she came out of the kitchen with a chocolate bar in her hand."Hey...stop eating my chocolate." Screamed Mello."This is my chocolate bar...I had it in my pocket."Dani said as she started to eat it."Dani, is t-that really your chocolate b-bar?" "Ya" "But why did you go to the kitchen? That whole suitcase is filled with chocolate bars!" "Ruin all the fun why dontcha."She said as she threw the chocolate bar at Mello.

The boy with black hair looked over to the spinny chair. He never saw a girl in here before."Who are you and what are you doing here?" "My names Yumi. It's nice to me-meet y-you." "My names L, and the red head over there is-" He was interrupted as me and Dani started talking. **(Mello and Matt are described by Dani and Near and L are described by Yumi)**

"Matt or more precisely Mail, 15 years old and is a videogame addict, smoker, and can't stand that much sweet's. Red hair and brown eyes. His clothing is a black and white shirt and black jean pant's. Blood type is A. Best friend is Mello and has no mortal enemy."

"Blonde dude over there is Mello or more precisely Mihael, 15 years and is a mafia king and hates white. Has blonde hair and forest green eyes. His clothing is a black leather vest with a black leather jacket and black leather pants with black army boots...Blood type is AB+.Best friend, Matt, mortal enemy, Near or 'Little white hobit'.

"The all white wearing kid is Near or more precisely Nate, 15 years and play's with toys. All he does and plays with toys and hates going outside but will if necessary for a case. His hair is white and he has Coal Black eyes. His clothes are a white silk shirt and white silk pants type friend...He prefers to keep to himself and has no mortal enemy."

"Your name is L or more precisely Lawliet, 15 years and is an insomniac. Loves sweets and only eats sweets. Has black hair and Midnight blue eye's clothes consist of white shirts and baggy faded-blue jeans never wears shoes only socks. Blood type is B. Best friend prefers to keep to himself. Mortal enemies are any of the criminals who you've put in jail and some successors."We finished off and the room was quiet.

"How in the name of Toni and Bob did you know all that?"Screamed Mello."Our uncle told us."Dani said."Who is your uncle?"Matt asked while playing his psp."Uncle Watari" We both saw their mouths widen a little."You can't be related to Watari! He has no relatives and you're not smart enough to be related to him" Mello said. Of course, what he didn't realize was that whenever people said that Dani would slap them...NO MATTER WHO IT Was.

You could hear the slap echo through Whammy's. Mello had a hand held up to where she slapped him and his head was still turned to the side, within moments Dani was on the floor clutching her stomach. It seemed Mello had moved so fast Dani couldn't dodge the punched aimed at her. I could see the fresh tears streaming down her pale face. Matt sat there, his mouth dropped from shock. Mello _hit _girls he never EVER _punched _them. L sat staring, shock clear on his face. Neat had left a while ago when Dani went into the kitchen.

"H-how could you?"I said as I stood. The tears I was crying before were replaced with new hot fresh ones. My bangs covered my eyes but you could hear and see the tears hit the floor."ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU PUNCH HER? YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" I yelled."She didn't deserve it." I said my voice cracking a little."She did deserve it. She slapped me first."Mello said. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to calm myself but it didn't work out well. I lunged forward and kicked him in the stomach. When he bent over I kneed his chin and he fell down on the ground. I got control of myself. I backed away slowly and stumbled back on a chair and ended up falling. I waited for the pain to go shooting through my body to indicate that I was on the floor, but it never came.

I felt some pressure around my waist and looked to see 2 very pale arms wrapped around them. I felt my face heat up and knew my face sported a new scarlet blush."G-g-gomen L-sama"I said as I got free of his arms and stood up."Yumi-san!""Dani-nee-chan!""We need to go talk to Uncle Watari NOW.""Hai.'' I said as we walked out of the room."Bipolar much?"I heard Mello say as we left.

As the day went by very slow, we got assigned our rooms after Watari talked to me about controlling my temper because he watched what happened in the room on the security camera...I got assigned room 103 and Dani got assigned room 106."Well I'm going to go to my new room. See ya and control your temper Yu-chan." "Ok Da-nee-chan." I said before she left to go to her room. I walked up to the room and opened the door. As I opened the door I was surprised to see L in his usual attire on the computer and Near in his on the floor playing with racecars and Lego's.

They both looked up and did a nod as a hello. I didn't mind that much because I hated to talk as of my parent's death. All of a sudden I hear heard Dani scream, "Holy mother of Toni and Bob. They better not be damn serious." I shook my head and saw the bed that I guessed was mine {mostly because it didn't have any toy's or candy bar wrappers on it.} I set my stuff down and took out my blue and silver laptop.


End file.
